1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for connecting coaxial cables and to coaxial cables embodying such a connection and to a method of making the cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coaxial cables are widely used in circumstances where isolation of circuitry from extraneous influences is desired and in respect of the conveying of high frequency signals. Examples where coaxial cables are employed are in the conveying of television signals, for example, and in citizens band radio installations and the like.
It is in connection with the forming of connector devices on the ends of such coaxial cables for connecting the coaxial cables with one another or with a receiver that the present invention is concerned. Heretofore, connector devices for connecting coaxial cables to one another or to a receiver have been rather complex, elaborate and quite expensive. Furthermore, particular care had to be taken to construct such devices to insure electrical continuity.
The present invention is particularly concerned with the provision of a connector device and a method of making a coaxial cable with the connector device and to a coaxial cable embodying connector devices in which the manufacture of the cable is relatively inexpensive while, nevertheless, the electrical characteristics of the cable remain unimpaired.
An object of the present invention is the provision of an effective but relatively inexpensive coaxial cable having connector elements on the opposite ends for connecting to another cable or to a receiver.
Another object is a method of making combination coaxial cables and connectors in an inexpensive manner.
A still further object is the provision of a connecting arrangement for effecting connection between coaxial cables or between a coaxial cable and a receiver, which is inexpensive and convenient to use and which maintains the desired electrical characteristics of the coaxial cable.